Many modern electronic devices include wireless communications circuitry for processing and transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals. For example, an electronic device may include wireless local area network (WLAN) circuitry, cellular communications circuitry, or the like. Power amplifiers (PAs) are used to provide amplification for the RF signals. To reduce distortion, a PA may include a closed-loop control system that stabilizes the performance of the PA. Unfortunately, the closed-loop control system often has a limited power range over which it is active. For example, the closed-loop control system is not able to operate and the effectiveness of the closed-loop control system deteriorates going towards small-signal levels as the closed-loop control system becomes inactive. As such, other PAs use feed forward control systems to stabilize performance. Unfortunately, these feed forward control systems suffer from instability due to manufacturing variations, temperature variations, and supply variations. Thus, PAs are needed that can stabilize performance over a wider power range and low quiescent currents. Additionally, PAs are needed that can stabilize performance over different design corners, processes, temperatures, supplies, operating frequencies, and load impedances.